Black & White
by Salmon
Summary: One of the first Fake stories I ever came up with. Dee and Ryo are the only ones who believe two case suspects are innocent. Are they right and can they prove it?
1. Guilty

This is actually one of the first Fake fic concepts I ever had. I started it, abandoned it for a while, then came back to finish it several months ago. So I thought I'd put it up.  
OH! Two warnings. If you wandered in here by accident, not knowing what Fake is, it's a Yaoi story, and I have a Yuri storyline running through this fic. So if this bothers you go check out my non-yaoi stuff, 'kay?  
Warning two, since I've discovered this can bother people too, is I have some new age stuff going on with one of the characters. Tarot cards, spirit channeling, ect. It's not a big part of the story, but it's there. So be forewarned, cuz I found out a girl in a club a friend is in actually quit reading a manga cuz it started to include ghosts in it. So be forewarned, and if neither of that bothers you, read on and enjoy!  
  
Salmon  
  
  
  
  
Erin couldn't help but feel a sense of frustration as she paced besides the bars of the cell. It was rare something got to her in such a way, but this was a rare situation. Finally she kicked the bars in a final wave of anger.   
"That will change nothing." Her companion commented.  
"It makes *me* feel better." Erin replied, peering out through the bars to see if her action had brought any attention to them. Erin, a rather imposing figure with short midnight hair and sapphire eyes, was dressed in black dresspants and a black satin shirt with full sleeves and a peplum. She wore short black boots that tied up the front and carried a dark blue cape over one arm. "No one even cares what we're doing in here...Are you just gonna let us rot?!" She shouted out. Noone replied. "Can you believe this?" When her companion did not reply she turned to look at her.   
Melody Web, a dainty girl with platinum blonde hair and green eyes so light they were almost transparent was kneeling on the floor. She was dressed in a silver cami and a full skirt covered in multi-colored layers of chiffon. Her silver slip-ons were to one side of her and she'd pulled a piece of chalk out of a pouch that hung around her neck, which she was using to draw a circle on the floor.   
Erin sighed. "Honey, we're in the middle of a crisis. Can't this wait?"  
Melody looked up with hurt eyes. "Darling, you know how important this is to me." She replied.  
Erin sighed. "Alright, fine. I just hope you're not in the middle of channeling when the lawyer comes."  
"Don't be silly. I'm not going to channel. I'm just going to ask a few yes or no questions of the spirit realm." She put the chalk back in its pouch and pulled a quartz crystal on a string off from around her neck.  
Erin stood up and paced to the bars again. "Ask if we're getting out of here."  
"The future is full of possibilites. The slightest occurance can change everything."  
"Yah...no kidding..." Erin touched the bars in front of her.  
  
  
Black & White  
A Fake Fanfic  
  
  
"I don't know why I don't believe they're guilty. I just do." Ryo, a man with full blonde hair and oddly dark eyes, dressed in grey dress pants, a white button shirt, and a grey vest, paced in front of Dee's desk. Ryo's partner, a dark-haired man with green eyes and dressed in a lary suit, watched him in frustration.  
"The chief isn't going to take that as an answer." Dee told him. "Everyone else thinks they did it."  
"Do you?" Ryo turned to his partner.  
Dee frowned. "I just can't figure out why two people who seem so intelligent would make such a stupid mistake if they were guilty. Leaving behind a weapon marked with their business logo...it sounds like a set up."  
"It is a set up. I know it...they aren't guilty, Dee." Ryo began to pace again.  
"Unfortunately noone else believes it."  
"So that's it? They're not guilty - Oh well. Move on?" Ryo was very disturbed by the situation. He continued to pace.  
"I didn't say that." Dee began. "I...will you sit down??"  
Ryo paused, then flung himself into his seat. "We have to prove it, Dee. We have to prove Erin and Melody aren't guilty."  
Dee ran a hand over his face. It was going to be a long day.  
  
  
"They have no alibi. The victims were murdered by Erin's tools. What more proof do you need?"  
"How about a motive?" Ryo asked. "A purpose."  
Taicho, the chief of the NYPD's 27th precinct sat back with a frown, and a shake of his head. "They're just random killings."  
"Erin and Melody don't seem capable of going on a picnic without a plan." Dee broke in. "Do they really seem to fit this scenario?"  
"They were killed with Erin's own tools. What's her explanation for that?"  
"They were stolen." Ryo spoke up.  
"But not reported?"  
"C'mon, chief, you know crimes go unreported every day." Dee put in.  
"They weren't stolen - they were used in the murders. Committed by those two girls."  
"Why would she buy new tools if they weren't stolen? Why not just keep using the others?"  
"How should I know? Why don't you ask them?"  
"I don't believe it. Something's not fitting right." Ryo spoke up again. "This is our case, you've got to let us keep investigating."  
"This case is closed." Taicho told them in no uncertain tone.  
  
  
  
"Well, what now?" Dee asked Ryo.  
"Let's go talk to the girls." Ryo suggested.  
"Ryo, you heard - "  
"Are you willing to let this go? Believing they're not guilty?" Dee paused, looking down at Ryo. (Um, he's taller, right?) He sighed. "If we're gonna do this we'll have to do it on our own time, y'know. Completely off the record."  
Ryo swallowed, and nodded. "I know. But I can't give this up. Not as long as I believe Erin and Melody are innocent."  
"Then let's go talk to them."  
  
  
Erin sat against the cell bars, the top buttons of her shirt undone. Melody lay asleep on the uncomfortable bench on one side of the cell, using Erin's cape as a pillow. Erin stood up and walked over, brushing a stray hair from the other girls' face. "Mmm...thank-you, beloved..." Melody whispered before drifting back to sleep. Erin sighed, envying Melody's ability to sleep anywhere; anytime.  
The sound of the door opening drew Erin's attention. She spotted Dee and Ryo outside the cell and scowled. "Well, if it isn't Officers Laytner and McClane. The very men responsible for this mess." She strode across the cell. "Can I get you anything? Coffee? Tea? Lawsuit?"  
"We didn't do this, Erin. We fought against your arrest." Ryo told her.  
"Yah, you fought real hard." Erin quipped.  
"We're here to help you." Dee told her.  
"Your kind of help we can do without."  
"Erin, don't. They're the only ones capable of helping us." Melody spoke up. "We need to trust them."  
Erin turned. Melody was sitting up. "Trust them? We told them everything we knew. We told them about the stolen equipment even. That got us real far."  
"Someone is setting you two up to take the fall for their dirtywork." Dee broke in. "You need to trust someone."  
"They're right, Erin. Who else can we turn to?" Melody stood up and walked calmly up to the bars, right in front of Ryo. "You'll help us, won't you?"  
"We want to. But we have to find out who did this, and it won't be easy. If you've remembered anything else..."  
"Like what?" Erin queried. "We told you everything. My tools were stolen. I don't know by who. That's your department."  
"Were the tools the only things stolen?" Dee asked.  
"Yes!...er, well, no...A ring. Or a practice one."  
"Practice?"  
"Well, I wanted to make sure the real ring was perfect so I practiced with scraps. It was just aluminum and glass, no gems or anything. As it was it was worthless so I wasn't worried."  
"What ring?" Melody blinked.  
"Don't worry about it, Honey." Erin squeezed her hand. "It was just a private little experiment. No big deal."  
"Hmm..."  
"The murderer must have the ring." Ryo frowned. "That could help."  
"What does it look like?"  
Melody looked at Erin expectantly, but Erin glanced at her nervously. "Kind-of pretty. Silver metal. Twisted band." She explained a little." Um...if you want to see it, it's in my workshop. Black cabinet, grey box - second shelf. The only grey box in the cabinet."  
"Is the cabinet locked?" Dee asked pointedly.  
"Of course." Erin replied. "They took my keys, and locked them up with the rest of our stuff. Silver's the front door. Gold's my workshop. The cabinet keys are color coordinated. Black cabinet, black key."  
"One more thing." Ryo spoke up. "Why do you have one-way airline tickets to France?"  
"We're going on vacation next month!" Melody was excited. "All over Europe. Just the two of us!" She grabbed Erin's arm.  
"Why one-way tickets?"  
Melody paused, looking up at Erin. "That was your idea."  
"Look in the cabinet." Erin told them. "That'll explain everything."  
"We're going to prove you're innocent." Ryo told them, walking toward the door. Melody returned to the bench.  
Erin grabbed Dee's arm. "I wasn't born yesterday." She whispered quickly. "You're going against orders, aren't you?" Dee nodded. "Our chances aren't good, are they?"  
"Don't give up yet. We're pretty good." Dee whispered back.  
"If you can't get us both off, if you can ony get Melody..." Erin trailed off.  
"We'll get you both off." Dee told her. "Trust us." Erin released his arm and he joined Ryo at the door. With one last glance at Erin and Melody they left.  
Erin clung to the cell bars until her knuckles tunred white. Then two thin arms surrounded her waist, and Melody pressed against her back. Erin relaxed automatically, her hands loosening their grip. "I love you." Melody spoke softly.  
Erin took hold of one of Melody's hands, bringing it up to her lips and kissing it gently. "I love you, too." She replied brokenly, tears streaming down her face.  
  
  
  
It was nightime. The house sat unlit, still roped off by police tape. "You ready?" Dee asked Ryo, picking Erin's keys up off the dashboard.  
"Yah." Ryo sighed, climbing out of the car. Dee followed him up to the front door. Ryo stepped aside to let Dee unlock the door. "Do you want to check the workshop first?"  
"I want to see that ring." Dee clicked on his flashlight, looking around the entry hall. "Which way?"  
"I don't know." Ryo replied, clicking on his flashlight now that the door was closed.  
"Let's try this way." Dee started off. "What are we looking for exactly? Besides the ring."  
"Anything that can provide the girls with an alibi, or prove Erin's tools were stolen." Ryo told him, as they walked up the hallway.  
"This house is huge. How do they find their way from one place to another?" Dee glanced in several doors. "Without getting lost."  
"Erin said Melody has lived here her whole life. She moved in two years ago - after the death of Melody's parents." Ryo looked around.  
"They're very open about their relationship. aren't they?"  
"They seem to be, yes." Ryo nodded. "Why?"  
"Alot of people wouldn't like them for that."  
"You think the murders where commited just to frame Erin and Melody?" Ryo paused. "That's an unpleasant thought."  
"It's a possibility...There's a number of possibilities." Dee replied, trying another door. "Locked." He tried the gold key. The lock clicked. "Erin's workshop." He opened the door, entering. Ryo followed him in.  
The one side was full of cabinets. The other held a furnace, various tools, and one stool. Ryo shone his flashlight around the room. "There's the black cabinet." He walked over. "I wonder what she meant when she said looking in here would explain everything about their trip."  
"I wonder why she didn't want to explain. the ring." Dee unlocked the cabinet, and opened it. "Looks like alot of jewelry boxes."  
"She is a jewelry welder." Ryo reminded Dee.  
"Yah, so what's the big deal with the cabinet? Grey box...second shelf...up or down?"  
"There." Ryo pointed, and drew his hand back.  
Dee looked at him sarcastically. "Afraid it will bite?" He teased his partner. Ryo flushed. Dee picked the box up with a grin, and flipped the top up. He paused, then let out a low whistle, holding it up. "An engagement ring."  
"...they were going to get married in Europe." Ryo whispered. "That's why only one way tickets."  
"Explains the tickets. Won't help their case." Dee stood up with a sigh. He closed and pocketed the box. Locking the cabinet again. "If the ring was stolen the same time as the tools it means the murderers took a liking to it. Could be wearing it. But given the number or people in New York that'll be like looking for a needle in a haystack."  
"Dee, look." Ryo turned away from a filing cabinet; papers in his hand.  
"What?" Dee joined him.  
"These are the forms from when Erin bought her new tools.  
"...Two weeks before the first murder."  
"It's not much, but - "  
"But it's a start." Dee finished Ryo's sentence. "Not enough to prove the tools were stolen, but a start."  
"How can we prove they were stolen?" Ryo queried.  
"I don't know yet."  
"We'll have to check that out tomorrow at work. I think..." Dee trailed off.  
"You think what?" Ryo asked him. Dee put a finger to his lips, signaling for Ryo to be quiet. He nodded his head toward the door. Ryo frowned and listened. Footsteps. Someone else was in the house. Ryo unholstered his gun and Dee and he moved toward the door. Dee clicked off his flashlight, pulling out his own gun. The door opened, and two figures moved in, one clicking on a flashlight. "NYPD Freeze!" Ryo stepped behind them. The two figures whirled, the one dropping the flashlight. Dee clicked on the lights.  
Two teenage boys, one dark-haired, one light-haired, and dressed in jeans and t-shirts, looked at them hesitantly. The dark-haired one had a gym bag over his shoulder. The light-haired had been the one who dropped the flashlight.  
"Start talking, who are you?" Dee pulled out his badge.  
"I'm Mark Parris, and this is my cousing Calob." The dark-haired boy spoke first. "We live next door. Calob thought he saw someone go in, so we came to check it out. We didn't know you were cops."  
"Why didn't you call the police instead of breaking in?"  
"We were concerned about Erin and Mel's things. They're real nice, and we wouldn't want anything happening to their place." Calob spoke up.  
"We were just trying to be neighborly....you're not gonna arrest us, are you?" Mark queried.  
Ryo glanced over at Dee. Dee holstered his gun, and Ryo did the same. "Well, we'll forget we ever saw you if you forget you ever saw us."  
"Deal." Mark held out his hand. Dee paused a moment before taking it. When Mark went to pull his hand away Dee held onto it for a moment.  
"That's a fascinating ring." He mentioned, then let go.  
Mark paused, then smiled. "It was a present from someone." He mentioned casually. "We'll be going now." He left, followed by Calob.  
Dee leaned against the doorframe, watching as the two disappeared around a corner. He then reached into his pocket, pulling out the grey box and flipping open the lid. Ryo followed his gaze to the ring inside...identical to the one Mark had been wearing.  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
  
Salmon 2002  
  
The story originally wasn't much longer than this, but after re-reading the rest of it, I decided it was too choppy. I'm going to fix it up; add some more scenes; ect. Then I'll put it up the ending. 


	2. Innocent

Okay, here's part 2, fixed up and ready to go. Hope everyone likes it. Sorry it took so long.  
  
Salmon  
  
Black & White  
  
A Fake Fanfic  
  
Part II  
  
It was late when Ryo got home. He yawned as he opened the door, the file from Erin and Melody's house still in his hand. Bicky, on the couch, sat up - blinking sleep from his eyes. "Where have you been?" He asked suspiciously.  
  
"I had some work to do." Ryo waved the closed file in response. "Why aren't you in bed?"  
  
"I was waiting for you. And what do you mean you had work? You worked daytime today."  
  
"...There was something we had to do."  
  
"We? Were you with Dee?" Bicky asked, suspicious again.  
  
"I told you - we were working."  
  
"On eachother?"   
  
"Bicky!!"  
  
"Okay, okay. Just checking. But why were you out so late?"  
  
"It's a long story."  
  
"Does it have to do with your last case? It's all over the news. There's a group that's protesting the arrest of the two women who were accused. Did they do it?"  
  
Ryo paused. "Look, it's late. You have school tomorrow, and I have to get to work early. Let's talk about this later, alright?"  
  
Bicky nodded.  
  
Daytime...  
  
"I'm sorry, but I really can't help you." Melody was kneeling on the provided chair, leaning her arms on the counter in front of the glass barrier that seperated her from the woman she talked to. "I'm afraid my deck was confiscated, and I wouldn't have time for a proper reading anyhow."  
  
"Are you sure?" The woman asked. "Just a simple question or two?"  
  
"Yes or no answers?"  
  
"Well, no..."  
  
"Then there's nothing I can do, I'm sorry." Melody spread her hands.  
  
"But where else do I go?"   
  
"Go to my office - Krystyn's still keeping it up for me. She dropped by yesterday afternoon to tell me so. There's a list of pther pyschics to go to. I was working on it for when Erin and I go on our vacation. Tell her its the pink cabinet, green folder."  
  
"Pink cabinet, Green folder. Alright." The woman stood. "Thank-you Melody."  
  
"Your welcome. Goodbye."  
  
"Goodbye." She started for the door. "Pink cabinet...green folder..."  
  
Melody stood and went to the door just as it opened. "Time's up." JJ, a silver-haired man with violet eyes and dressed in a bright but posh suit, informed her.  
  
"We're finished." She stepped through the door, starting down the hallway. She glanced over at JJ as he fell into step beside her. "What happened to the officers from yesterday?"  
  
"They're still working. I'm doing them a favor."  
  
"I scare them, don't I?" Melody queried.  
  
"You definately make them edgy."  
  
"...I'm used to it..." She smiled sadly. "I don't seem to make you edgy."  
  
"You don't look very dangerous to me." JJ replied.  
  
"Neither do you, but looks can be deceiving, can't they?"   
  
"Are you saying you are dangerous?"  
  
Melody looked down at her shoes. "No, I wouldn't hurt a fly."  
  
"I'd believe it." JJ replied dryly. "This way." They turned a corner.  
  
"Is Erin causing trouble?"  
  
"She's not kicking the bars, or yelling."  
  
"Well, that's a start." Melody's lips drew into a smile. "She really is a wonderful girl. Just a little over-protective at times...it can be nice, though. Her being protective. Don't you think so?"  
  
"It would annoy me." JJ answered.  
  
"So noone's protective of you?" Melody queried.  
  
"I didn't say that, I just said it would annoy me."  
  
"Don't be annoyed, be grateful. You never know what it might mean. Some people are rather good at hiding their emotions, so they come out in other ways - like being protective...Don't overlook the obvious." With a knowing smile Melody slipped into the room with the cells where Erin was waiting.  
  
"Isn't Mark wearing the ring proof enough?" Ryo asked Dee the next day at work.  
  
"Erin says the ring was stolen; Mark says it was a gift. Erin's the one who's a suspect in a murder case. Who do you think they'll believe?" Dee replied. They were looking through the cabinets in the filing   
  
room. "We need more proof."  
  
"Here's the report." Ryo pulled out the file. "It was reported as vandalism...no one was ever charged...oh, Dee - listen to this! 'The two main suspects were the neighbors - Mark and Calob Parris."  
  
Dee and he exchanged a glance. "It's all circumstantial evidence." Dee frowned.  
  
"I bet if we could search their house we'd find all the proof we need." Ryo sat down.  
  
"The chief's never going to sign a warrant."  
  
"What about Berkeley?"  
  
"Is that a joke? Cuz it isn't funny if it is." Dee turned a fierce frown on his partner.  
  
"I'm not joking." Ryo frowned back. "His signature is equal to Taicho's."  
  
"Yah, and I can imagine what he's ask in return for such a favor." Dee retorted.  
  
"Dee!" Ryo exclaimed.  
  
"Don't "Dee!" me. You know I'm right."  
  
"That is completely out of line."  
  
"And completely true. Give me a break, Ryo. You weren't born yesterday, even if you act it sometimes. You know that -"  
  
"I don't even care to discuss - "  
  
"Then you shouldn't have brought it up!"  
  
"I didn't sa - !"  
  
"No, *I* said. Because you're too much of a prude to even -"  
  
"A WHAT!?"  
  
"Is this a bad time?"   
  
A voice asked from the door. Dee and Ryo froze for a moment before turning two very different gazes on the intruder. Drake Parker, a sandy blonde with dark brown eyes, leaned casually against the doorframe. Everything about the other cop was casual, down to his clothes. Though he wore dress pants and a pressed shirt, his sleeves were rolled up and his collar unbuttoned.   
  
"Cuz if it is I could come back later. But I'm due to meet my partner here in five." Drake continued, unaffected by Dee's glare or Ryo's apologetic look.   
  
"JJ??" Dee's eyes widened. "We were just leaving." He grabbed Ryo's arm.  
  
"No, we weren't." Ryo pulled up short, glaring at his partner. "We haven't finished discussing this yet."  
  
"Can't you skip to the kiss and make up part and hike it before my partner arrives?" Drake suggested, his smile ever so slightly forced. "Some of us have work to do."  
  
Ryo flushed. "Drake!"  
  
Dee hid a smile. "C'mon, we can talk elsewhere."  
  
"What were you doing in here?" Drake queried.  
  
Ryo cut off Dee's reply. "Just research."  
  
"On what? You two don't have an assignment."   
  
"Private research." Ryo responded, grabbing Dee's arm to try and lead him out.  
  
Drake held up his arm to block the way. "Does this have anything to do with Erin Jones and Melody Web?"  
  
"Should it?" Dee asked.  
  
"You don't believe they're guilty, do you?"  
  
"And if we don't?"  
  
"Actually...neither do I...and JJ doesn't either." Drake dropped his arm, glancing around the empty hallway. "Do you know who did it?"  
  
"We do." Dee replied. "And we could prove it. Unfortunately the chief's made it clear the case is closed."  
  
"And we'd need a warrant." Ryo added.  
  
"...How mad are you willing to get Taicho over this?" Drake queried.  
  
"Come again." Dee frowned.  
  
"Are you willing to withstand a major spaz from him over this?"  
  
"We're already going against orders."  
  
"Oh, he can get madder."  
  
"How would you know?"  
  
"...What if I told you my partner's a wiz at forging Taicho's signature?" Drake turned to look at them.  
  
  
  
"You really think Drake can convince JJ to forge Taicho's signature for us?" Ryo asked as they walked up the hallway, warrant in hand.  
  
"That's what he said. Obviously JJ's done it before or how else would he know?" Dee answered.  
  
"And he's not going to want a *favor* in return?" Ryo crossed his arms over his chest.  
  
"You sound almost jealous." Dee grinned.  
  
"You didn't answer my question." Ryo pointed out, stopping. "You don't know, do you? Oh, sure, yell at me and then - "  
  
Dee grabbed Ryo's arms, and pulled him into a deep kiss. At first Ryo mumbled a protest, but after a moment he relaxed. Dee pried his mouth open, slipping his tongue in to slide against Ryo's suggestively. A small moan of pleasure escaped Ryo. Dee pulled back with a satisfied smile. "If we're both through with our moments of adolescent jealousy." He grinned. Ryo blushed, and nodded. Allowing Dee to grab his hand and lead him up the hallway.  
  
JJ showed amazing restraint when Dee and Ryo entered the room...Ryo first. The young cop's eyes were locked on the file in fromt of him, and he barely glanced in the two's direction until they were next to him. "If Taicho doesn't kill you, I might." JJ glared at Drake as he took the warrant from Ryo. "And if you two mention this to anybody else..."  
  
"Our lips are sealed." Ryo promised. "We won't even tell Taicho."  
  
"You won't have to. He'll know who signed this." JJ replied, his hand moving cautiously across the page. "Just don't mention it to anyone else. I don't usually share my talent in forgery." He handed the warrant back to them.  
  
"Very impressive." Dee held up the document. "Where'd you learn to do that?"  
  
"The Official Forgery School of None of Your Damn Business." JJ retorted.  
  
Dee and Ryo exchanged a startled glance as JJ turned back to the file. Drake cleared his throat. "I'll see you two out." He walked with them out into the hallway. "Max. Max Forrester." He stated in a low voice.  
  
Max Forrester, and old friend of JJ's from his academy days, had been a cop gone crooked Dee and Ryo had been forced to take down. It had been a hard time for JJ, who'd blamed himself for Max's death.  
  
"What about him?" Dee asked.  
  
"He's who taught JJ forgery."  
  
Ryo and Dee lowered their gazes in understanding. "Of course...that's why he's so upset." Ryo stated. "We didn't mean to - "  
  
Drake cut him off with a guesture. "No. That's something JJ has to face. I has nothing to do with you two."  
  
"We're grateful." Dee told him. "To both of you."  
  
"Welcome. Now go prove those two girls innocent, huh?"  
  
'Millionaress Released with Official Apology.' The Newspaper read. 'Teenage Neighbors Arrested in Murder Case.' Erin closed up the newspaper as she waited outside the NYPD's 27th precinct.  
  
"Hey, Erin." Dee walked up.  
  
"I'd like to thank-you again." Erin turned. "For everything."  
  
"You've already thanked us a dozen times." Dee shook his head, then threw something at her. Erin caught it - it was the grey jewelry box. "I thought you might want that."  
  
Erin held it to her. "If you ever need wedding bands..." She grinned.  
  
Dee flushed. "I'll have to think on that."  
  
"Don't wait too long. These things need time."  
  
Melody placed the last item of Erin and hers in a bag. "All done." She smiled at Ryo.  
  
"Then you can get going."  
  
"Sure can...Y'know. I've been trying to figure out why you helped us...why you believed us when noone else did..."  
  
"Actually, others did believe you."  
  
"I'm glad of that." Melody pulled out her tarot deck and began shuffling it. "But I think I've figured out you two...I think we're similair. Erin and me. Dee and you." Melody flipped over the top card. Ryo followed her gaze to it. The Lovers.  
  
Ryo blushed. "Uh...well..."  
  
"I think you're feelings run deeply...so does his."  
  
"You think so?"  
  
"I know so." Melody stood on her toes to kiss his cheek. "Never doubt his love for you..."  
  
Erin was waiting at the bottom of the steps when Melody exited the station. She was holding her hands behind her back as Melody came down the stairs. "I have everything. We can go home." Melody smiled brightly.  
  
"I...have something to ask you first." Erin told her.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Well, this isn't exactly how I planned this...It seems a bit unromantic actually...but, here it goes."  
  
"Here what goes?" Melody tilted her head.  
  
Erin knelt down on one knee and held up the grey jewelry box. Letting Melody see what it was before opening it. "Melody Web, will you marry me?"  
  
"Oh, Erin!!" Melody threw her arms around the other girl's neck. "I can't believe it! Yes, oh yes!" Erin broke off the embrace long enough to slip the ring on Melody's finger. "It's beautiful."  
  
"No, you're beautiful." Erin replied. Melody kissed her.  
  
One floor up inside the station Ryo was leaning against the window, watching Erin and Melody. Slowly a pair of arms wrapped around his waist. Ryo started, then turned to look into Dee's green eyes. "Scare me half to death, why don't you..."  
  
"Apparently I just did." Dee grinned, glancing out the window. "Erin asked her?" Ryo nodded. "Good for her."  
  
"I think they'll be fine." Ryo stated.  
  
"I think they'll be happy." Dee replied.  
  
Ryo nodded. "I hope so." He watched as Melody and Erin's kiss finally ended. Erin took Melody's hand and they ran off down the street.  
  
"What about us?" Dee whispered in his ear.  
  
"Us?" Ryo turned to face him.  
  
"Mm-hmm...think we'll be happy?" Dee asked, watching his face carefully.  
  
"Why wouldn't we?" Ryo's face knitted in confusion.  
  
Dee sighed. "Nevermind."  
  
"But what - "  
  
Dee broke off Ryo's question with a kiss. Ryo relaxed instantly, grabbing ahold of Dee's jacket and leaning closer. Dee smiled inwardly, and pulled Ryo against him.  
  
The End  
  
Salmon 2003 


End file.
